The invention relates to a switch arrangement which is manually settable to encode a multi-bit digital address. Such a switch arrangement may, for example, be used to input an address into a magnetic disk drive or other data processing peripheral unit, under which address the unit is called up by a central unit. The address cannot practically be set in the manufacturing of the equipment in the factory, but rather is set by a user, since the particular address chosen depends on the configuration of the equipment already existing. If, for example, a newly installed unit is the n-th unit for the user, then he may chose to give this unit the decimal number n as its number or address and a binary number equalling this address will be input into the unit by suitably setting the switch arrangement with a number of pairs of contacts equal to the number of digits in the binary number.
A switch arrangement for the above-mentioned purpose is known in which a number of pairs of contacts are arranged in a base, which pairs are distributed along an axis parallel to the axis of the base. By means of a cover fastened onto the base in one single possible fastening position, which cover in its interior includes mechanically coded keys, a certain combination of pairs of contacts is activated. By exchanging the cover for a cover with differently coded keys the number or address set in this way can be altered. However, a disadvantage is that this known switch arrangement has a large construction height because of the axial arrangement of the pairs of contacts. Furthermore, although the pairs of contacts are operated only relatively seldom in the application purpose explained, one must allow for their operating failure. In this case a disadvantage is that a design of the whole base is required, the backward contacts of which are, if necessary, soldered onto a circuit board, which leads to a high repair expense.
There are other rectangular switch modules known which correspond to the usual integrated circuits in the size and arrangement of their connector pins. Such a switch shows on its rear side, along the two lengthwise sides, two rows of connector pins spaced apart at regular intervals and protruding toward the back. The module contains the pair of contacts which are connected in it between two connector pins opposite one another on the lengthwise sides and extend between these. On the front side of the module are exposed switch rockers which are movable between two possible switching positions and around a longitudinal axis parallel to the said lengthwise sides and which together with one pair of contacts respectively form one rocker switch. Such switch modules may be soldered into a circuit board similarly to an integrated circuit. In case of operational failure, however, any soldering is possible only by an expert with a special suitable apparatus. Also, errors can easily intervene in the setting of very small rocker switches.